Back and as polka dotted as ever
by sapphire3344
Summary: Satsuma Tsutsuji is a new transfer student a Gauken Alice, Middle school division. Mikan Sakura has been gone for years, and was thought to be dead. Why is Natsume having such a hard time trying NOT to fall in love with Satsuma?
1. Chapter 1

Mikan Sakura. A name that'd been on everyone's minds ever since she'd left five years ago to be with her mother. Everyone knew that she had to leave, or the elementary school principle would go after her, to use her, but they didn't have to be happy about it. Especially the Elite Three, Natsume Hyuuga-rich, playboy extraordinaire, special Star, and first Ranked in school; Hotaru Imai-evil genius, cold hearted Idol, Three star, and Second ranked in the academy; Ruka Nogi-Animal lover, loliboy, Three star and Third ranked in the academy. These three received the best of the best, and frequently went away on overseas business, internships, and Conventions. But they missed this loud-mouthed imbecile the most.

"Hi, Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun," purred out Luna Koizumi, a nice little thing with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a beauty mark right above her lip. Luna was a saint to all teachers, and an angel to all the boys and girls. "Natsume-Kun, can we go get some ice cream after class?" she asked with big round eyes. Natsume shrugged showing he didn't care, and went back to sleep with a manga on his face. Ruka smiled at Luna, so she could sit on Natsume's right. 'Don't want a repeat of the day Luna first came' Ruka thought

**Flashing Back: Day Luna First Came**

"**Students" Said Jinno Sensei coming into the room. Jinno sensei was our new middle school teacher, because Narumi Sensei left with Mikan, and all our elementary school teachers moved up with us. "Today we have a new student, please come in and introduce yourself." A petite Girl walked in, Huge eyes scanning around before she spotter Natsume and smiled. "Luna Koizumi, 14, please to make your acquaintances," Luna then made her way over to where Natsume sat, and sat to his left.**

**Everyone stopped moving, except for Jinno –sensei, who was oblivious and still teaching. They all watched as Hotaru got up, stopping Jinno-sensei, and walked back toward the girl. "Get up," She said simply Luna frowned at her and leaned further on the desk "Why should I, Just because you tell me to?" Putting on a brave act in front of Natsume. Hotaru Answered by taking out her Baka gun and shooting her 'til she fell out of the chair. **

"**Mikan's seat. She'll want her seat when she comes back," mumbled Hotaru, Getting some solution and a rag and wiping off Mikan's desk and chair furiously. Hotaru then stood, Glared hard at the girl, and went back to her seat. Natsume and Ruka were just staring at the Seat in shock. How could someone sit in Mikan's chair? Noone sat in the chair but her. It was weird having someone else sit there. Nonoe can have Mikan's chair as long a Hotaru was alive, even if there were no other desk and chairs in the school, she would fight Tooth and Nail to keep them from it. Hotaru had to. Mikan would be back, Hotaru knew It. The baka came all the way from her "grandfather's" house to find her at Gauken Alice. She'd be back, because Mikan always comes back.**

**Flash Back End: The Day Luna First Came**

"Mikan wouldn't like it if you skipped Hyuuga. I'll be sure to tell her when she comes back," Said Hotaru as Natsume got up to leave. He knew that Hotaru still believed Mikan was coming back, but Natsume wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and Imai never stopping believing wasn't helping. The only thing Natsume could do was get angry at someone that wasn't himself. "Imai, who cares anymore, In case you haven't noticed Sakura, is GONE and she's NOT coming BACK," Natsume yelled.

Hotaru stood up fasted and turned around aiming her baka gun at him. Just then though her hands started to shake and she burst into tears, "Imai-san," called Ruka worried, "SINCE WHEN IS MIKAN SAKURA? AND SHE'LL NEVER COME BACK IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE SHE WILL. THAT'S WHAT MIKAN WOULD WANT US TO DO" she yelled, and ran out the door. Everyone was VERY surprised considering this was not characteristic behavior of "The Ice Queen" "Who is this Mikan Sakura, and why is she so important?" Shouted Luna, losing her temper. Either no one answered her, or all ignored her, because all were silent. "Let's go," Said Natsume, and Koko, Mochu, Ruka, Kitsuneme, and Luna all went outside to Central Town for Luna's ice-cream. "Yum," said Luna licking her ice-cream sinfully; the guys were just looking at her like poor ice-cream…

"SO, who's this Mikan Chick?" Asked Luna, Still mouth fucking the ice-cream cone. "Mikan was a student here before you came, she transferred in our elementary class looking for Imai-san because they used to be best friends, though she was ditzy, slow, and loud. She was all of our friend too and she escaped from the academy to be with her mother." Explained Ruka, "Sounds like a moron to me," said Luna, then Natsume stood up and walked away with an aura that said follow me and you die. Natsume walked back to his Sakura tree and fell asleep there, only waking up in time to get to the next period. 'I have missions to do;I Must put Mikan out of my mind. Sakura. I must put Sakura out of my mind. Thought Natsume

Natsume walked back to Class and found that the guys and Luna were already back, yet Imai was not. Natsume went and sat down at his regular seat before Jinno Sensei came in. "Class, today we have a new student, who should be here soon, please be nice." He said in his usual stiff voice. "Geez, what's with all the new kids" said kitsuneme, hands behind his head; everyone else wondered the same thing though. "I will also not be your home room teacher anymore, as A new teacher is taking up the job, he'll be here tomorrow." Everyone looked toward the door to see when the student would come through. Everyone was Anxious, and wanted to meet the new student.

Alright kiddies that's enough for now, I'll be Revising the second chapter soon so look out for it

The day after I should be posting the Revised First chapter of Drums and heartbeats

Then a new chapter of DARE 2 LOVE which I like so I shan't be revising. This chapter is two pages in a half, and if it isn't enough for now go write your own damn story. Ja~

Sapphie-Sama, also I've decided to keep Sapphire as my pen-name. Less confusion you know? Later Losers


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Academy, later that day- Tuesday

Out of the Alice Academy transport limo (ATTL), came a girl. This girl was the new Alice Academy middle school division transfer student. The student went to the security gates, and was to wait for an administrator to come and tell her where to go. She could've started school tomorrow, but what'd be the fun in that? The girl turned behind her and raised her eyebrow, waiting for someone else to get out of the car, as there were two more people in the ATTL.

"Aww, geez sis-chan," cheered a younger girl stepping out of the ATTL, "This place is HUGE!"

"Yes, it is," replied the older girl, who then turned back to the car,

"Oto-san, do you need help with the bags?" She asked, peering around at her father who had many bags, and looked as if he might fall over.

"No, no, I have them. Why don't you go drop off Ka-Chan off at the elementary school division, and then get to your new class," said the girl's father. The older girl took the younger girl by the hand and wheeled her to her class in the elementary school division. A classroom that seemed pretty familiar to her.

"Waahhhh, Sis-Chan, Ah Shindoi (I'm tired.)" yawned the younger girl, "It was such a long trip." She complained. The older girl frowned, and knocked on the door to her younger sibling's class room.

"Oi, Sis-Chan, why does Sui-kun get to come on Thursday?" She asked, clearly upset

"Because, he had a reason to." Replied the older girl before the classroom door opened revealing a teacher. The teacher saw the younger girl and exclaimed "Oh, you must be the new student," and then to the older girl "I'll introduce her to the class"

"Thank you, I must be going to my own class now," the older girl replied, and saw the looks the young boys were giving her, and envy the girls were sending her way. The girl smiled at the children and eased out the room with a quick "take care of my sister, or else…" murderous glare, and was gone. 'Dabo, (silly, idiot, fool)' the girl thought, watching her sister leave.

The older girl then made her way to the middle school division. Jinno-sensei was waiting for her at the entrance and showed her to her new homeroom. There was a teacher in there, being tortured by various Alices, being ignored, and crying his eyes out. Jinno-sensei brung her in, announcing there was a new student, and left. The whole class simply stared at her for a second, and went back to what they were doing. Wow, Mikan thought sweat dropping. The teacher stood and introduced her,

"Th-this is our new student, Satsuma Tsutsuji, please be n-""Ah shut up stupid teacher," cutoff one of the kids. The rest agreed and went back to torturing him respectively. Satsuma didn't like the way they treated the teacher, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she let it go. She found an empty seat at the back, next to a boy who looked as if he was trying to ignore the chattering girl next to him, trying to sleep. Satsuma made her way back there, and caught the eyes of a stoic faced girl, watching her go towards the seat.

Satsuma knew the girl thought her familiar, so she simply shook her head, telling her not to delve further than she had. The other girl had a suspicion, and would confirm it later. For now she would allow the girl t sit there unless he hunch was wrong. The other girl nodded a bit, obliging to her silent request. Satsuma sat in seat, and immediately felt the room tense. "HEY you can't sit there," said the girl who was blabbering to the boy next to her, "Well, as you can see; there are no other seats left."

Satsuma stated which may have ticked the girl off more. "Then sit on the floor," the girl replied just as calmly.

"Why would I when there's a perfectly good desk here," Satsuma shot back

"Because you can't sit there," fired the girl

"And why not?" Satsuma rounded

"Because I said so," shrieked the girl

"That's a stupid reason," jumped Satsuma

"You're stupid,"

"Like your mama!"

"No, YOUR mama,"

"That was a lame comeback, you just repeated mine,"

"Fine then, you look like a cow,"

"Wow that sucked even worse you smelly-crotched bimbo"

Suddenly a blonde haired boy busted out laughing so hard, he fell out of his chair onto the floor, still laughing like a moron. "THAT was the most hilarious thing I've ever heard," he said, scarcely breathing, "I'm Kokoro Yome, but call me Koko," The boy said, standing and walking over to her, Satsuma shook the boy's hand and smiled at him, "Satsuma Tsutsuji," she greeted.

"Sorry about the seat thing...no offence but I'm surprised Imai even let you sit there, she body slammed Luna when she did," Koko snickered as Luna glared. Koko had perched on the edge of her desk during this, and said "You're Hilarious though." Koko noticed Natsume had nodded at him, and the rest of his gang, telling them they were skipping the rest of the class period.

"Well, I got to go, see ya later," said Koko, hopping off the desk. Koko walked to the door along with the rest of Natsume's gang, and they sauntered out the door. "Wait!" Satsuma called after the boys, stopping them. Natsume looked back at the girl who dared stop them from leaving, thinking she was about to tell them they couldn't skip, "Can I come?" Asked Satsuma, "I have Ah, someone I'd like to visit." She continued with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Needless to say everyone was shocked; Satsuma didn't seem the kind of girl who'd want to skip. All eyes were on Natsume to see if he'd allow it, which they didn't think he would since he won't even allow any of his girlfriends to. Natsume strode up to Satsuma, his cold gaze pinning her to the spot. Satsuma didn't flinch though, she stared back coolly, to which Natsume raised his eyebrow. "No." He turned away.

"Well you don't gotta be such a Douche Nozzle about it…," Grumbled Satsuma, Causing Koko and a dirty blond to have to hold in their laughter, and about half the rest of the class. Natsume turned a bit, and suddenly she was surrounded by a ring of fire. Satsuma was startled, but still managed a "What a hot head." Before thinking 'What Alice am I again? Well water'll be more useful anyways' and swiftly dousing the flames. Everyone was stunned again thinking, who is this girl? She just put out Natsume's flames like it was nothing!

Natsume turned around fully and Strode up to her again, "Bitch, Don't get on my nerves," He said, narrowing his eyes at her and walked out the door. "That means yes," Said the dirty blond, nodding her over. Luna clearly fumed in her seat, as he never let her come along, and she was his girlfriend! Well, one of them any way. Hotaru smirked at the scene, who knew the girl'd had it in her to stand up to Hyuuga.

"I'm Kitsuname," Introduced the dirty blonde to Satsuma, "This is Mochu, Ruka, Akio, Juro, and of course Natsume," Said Kitsuname. Satsuma smiled at each of them, and though about what she was about to do, grinning evilly. Both Koko and Kitsuname saw the grin, and were a teeny bit scared and or creeped out, looking at each other and shaking their heads deciding they didn't want to know what she was thinking. Suddenly Satsuma thought about something that stopped her. "AH CRAP!" She'd have to talk to that other girl later on, she knew she'd have to talk to her eventually or she'd stalk her or something.

"What's your problem?" Shouted Mochu, looking like he was about to pound her face in

"Oh….err….nothing….," Satsuma said pouting, walking past the boys and continuing. The group had wandered down to the Elementary School Division, and saw a white haired boy of about 7 also skipping. "Youichi," called Natsume to the boy, who looked at him and strolled over. "Who's the Ugly Bitch?" He said turning to Satsuma who frowned at the boy, "You know, you really shouldn't talk like that, how old are you, 7? I bet it's because you spend too much time with captain sailor mouth over here," She reprimanded, which was really a very, very bad idea.

A horde of ghosts appeared, and Wailed at her. Satsuma screamed and started running the length of the academy, trying to escape the ghosts that kept coming. The boy, youichi, found something oddly familiar about the way she ran about and panicked…He remembered someone from when he was younger…Could it be her? Yes, he was sure, it was her. "Youichi, don't scare Tsutsuji," Laughed Kitsuname as he and the rest of the group watched Satsuma run back and forth from the ghosts, "Tsutsuji?" Youichi inquired, why did she not tell them who she was? He'd have to investigate later. Youichi summoned Hapori, a ghost of a man who died some years ago.

"Hapori, find out where she's staying," he commanded the ghost in a low voice, watching it nod and disappear. Youichi called of the ghost horde and Satsuma stumbled back over to the boys and fell over, her eyes swirling in her head.

Okay people, this was 4 pages, let's share a bit about everyone's personalities after all these years, or at least the boys and Hotaru

Hotaru: Hotaru's hair is still in a short fashion, but now it's a bob held back by a headband lest her hair hang in her face while inventing. Hotaru is rather cold, and has stopped speaking to most entirely, though she does converse with her fellow geniuses and traveling companions Natsume and Ruka. Hotaru Eats an ocean's worth of crab and crab products a day, and has made 3 small fortunes that will last a life time, not that that stops her from going for more money. She and Ruka have a Weird…relationship? You'll see. Hotaru also has tea with MSP on Sunday. ALSO

Hotaru started a business from inside of the school on the side, she made Natsume and his group a sort of Host club for the school, coming up with pics of the shirtless, blushing, Ruka and Natsume's Forbidden love, Koko and Kitsuname Innocent Joking, Mochu's Bad Boy with a soft side etc. What, they get paid too so why not?

Ruka: Ruka looks much the same, but his eyes are a darker blue, and his face is hardened. Ruka, once the nice, caring type, soon became much like Hotaru and Natsume, indifferent to everyone and thing. This change happened when usage died, A few weeks after the entire fiasco with the elementary school principle. Ruka still tries to understand Natsume better, and now Hotaru snaps pictures of him and Natsume's "Forbidden Love" which may or may not exist. His powers have developed so no he can hypnotize animals into attacking or defending him when they hate him, etc. Ruka likes Sweet food

Koko and Kitsuname: Koko, though his Alice is diffuse, has learned to read minds at a greater radius; Kitsuname can now fly faster and more efficiently. These boys are still pranksters and love a good joke, which is why they took so quickly to Satsuma. They have both matured some, but are still Bunch of trouble they both like salty food

Mochu: Mochu has issues… He's often very hostile for little to no reason. That's mostly it for him, he's very complex. Like a rock. Mochu likes slightly bitter foods

Akio: Akio is Vain, and acts kind of feminine. Akio doesn't know much about Mikan nor cares about Satsuma much, so he hasn't said anything yet. Akio has Human Pheromone like Narumi did, and is considered very beautiful, yet fawned over by girls. Akio has long red hair and green eyes. He also loves Flirting with others, though he rarely dates them. Akio likes sweet foods.

Juro: Juro is a bit of an airhead, and Is almost constantly asleep. Juro is a great artist, and is one of the only smart people in the school (5th place) who will actually tutor others. He is kind, yet a bit guarded. You can most likely find him asleep in the library, and is often, along with Satsuma, late to class because of over sleeping. Juro likes Savory (umami) foods

Natsume: Natsume let his hair grow out, until it was at least mid back, and his fire alice is very strong, since he still has the psychokinesis Alice stone Mikan had inserted into him years ago when she left. Natsume uses his Alice whenever he wants, despite his Alice being life consuming, because he doesn't care if he dies anymore. Natsume is well angrier than before, and still goes on Mission for the academy, and still tries to get information on where Mikan is, though he has given up on her ever returning. Natsume has several girlfriends, and they know, but they don't care he's hot!

Well….be breezy~


End file.
